


My Weakness is You

by TheElusiveDabbler (I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/TheElusiveDabbler
Summary: A short drabble based on the prompt "weakness" about Daine Ryder and Vetra Nyx.





	My Weakness is You

Daine paces behind the medbay doors. Her heart is racing beneath her breasts, palms sweaty. She's never felt this way before. Even when Scott was injured, she stayed calm and composed. 

This isn't like her. She doesn't feel emotions like this. Daine has always prided herself on keeping up a firm wall between her and everything around her. Don't feel, don't react, think cooly and logically and everything will work out fine.

Tears roll down her cheeks and she freezes. She reaches up to touch the liquid drops. She's never cried before. Not even as a kid. Her parents had thought there was something wrong with such a stoic, quiet child. And yet, here she stands, tears staining her skin as Lexi operates on her girlfriend.

"Ryder? She's going to be alright. You can see her now," Lexi says over the comm.

Her relief is so strong that it staggers her for a moment before she regains her composure. She hastily brushes the tears away, refusing to let Vetra see her like this.

Vetra's mandible twitch as Daine enters the room. Daine sucks in a sharp breath, trying to control her expression. "Vetra," she breathes, giving in and rushing to her side.

She takes the woman's talon in her hand, squeezing tight. "You scared me," she says.

Vetra chuckles. "I didn't think anything could scare you," she admits.

Daine looks up, meeting her eyes. "I guess you're my one weakness."


End file.
